cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamahiriya (1st)
The Jamahiriya ( : جماهيرية) was an Islamo-socialist alliance on the Pink sphere. The Jamahiriya was a concept in the minds of Ksehersonos and Al Ashtraki long before it became a reality, and as such, many believe it to have a solid ideological and spiritual base that will shape it in its future. Combining the founders' mutual religious and political beliefs to create a system of governance for an alliance, the Jamahiriya was born. The alliance's foundation was created with the aid of the works of prominent real-life Islamic Socialists, such as Muammar al-Qaddaffi of the Libyan Arab Jamahiriya and Dr. Ali Shariati of the Islamic Republic of Iran. In the process, similarities between the political and economic ideology of Socialism and the religious and spiritual message of Islam were enhanced, and the Jamahiriya has stated that it wishes to show how they both urge people to aid our fellow man wherever possible, and to make the world a better place for all people to live, regardless of such meaningless things as race, gender, and sexuality. Significant Events On 10 October 2008, the Islamic Consultative Assembly of the Jamahiriya severely amended the Charter of the Jamahiriya. The flag was also changed, with a plain red-white-green tricolor becoming the official flag, the former official flag becoming the flag of the triumvirate. On 19 November 2008, Ksehersonos and Al Ashtraki, the two founders of the alliance, left the Jamahiriya to join Vox Populi. Dictatorial power was temporarily vested in Tahai, the President, until such time as emergency elections could be scheduled. Subsequently, Ksehersonos was re-elected by the alliance, but the power of the Supreme Leader was exercised by the ICA as a whole due to his absence. On 19 July 2009, the Constitution of the Jamahriya was rewritten and amended by the Islamic Consultative Assembly. Guarantees that membership should not be denied to non-Muslims were implemented, the previous war flag was removed, and elections were extended to three-month intervals, at fixed dates. In late 2009, the alliance's Optional Defense Pact with the International was canceled, and the alliance effectively collapsed. Michael von Preußen's resignation as President left the alliance with only two government members, both of which moved to other alliances, maintaining their government positions in absentia. Both government members refused to disband the alliance, leading it to a virtual existence with a negligible membership. In April 2010, the alliance affiliation was finally vacated and the alliance declared defunct. Charter of the Jamahiriya The Jamahiriya's highest administrative document and supreme law is established in the Constitution of the Jamahiriya, sometimes unofficially or informally referred to as the Charter of the Jamahiriya. Amendment of the Constitution requires a supermajority vote by the Islamic Consultative Assembly, as well as the approval of two of the three triumvirs. Treaties Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pacts * The Popular Front, signed with the Union of Democratic Communist States ::Treaty voided due to UDCS disbandment. * The Eurasian Socialist Union, signed with the Socialist People's Army ::Treaty cancelled. Optional Defense Pacts * Socialistic Jamalution Treaty, signed with the Socialistic Empire. ::Maintained by the International upon -SE-'s merger into that alliance. ::Cancelled by the International. Treaties of Amity * The Peace Keeping Coalition, signed with the Socialist People's Army ::Treaty voided due to SPA disbandment. Treaties of Dual Membership * The Fraternal Accords, signed with the Union of Democratic Communist States ::Treaty voided due to UDCS disbandment. Treaties of Non-Aggression * The Abrahamic Pact, signed with the Christian Coalition of Countries Economic Treaties *Member signatory of the Pink Warrior Network Assembly of General Economics, signed with various Pink-team alliances. Category:Jamahiriya Category:Leftism